Buggin' (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Buggin'", Season 2, episode 14, 54th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Discovery Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo: Now Where's that bug? Bear: Or maybe you smell this good all the time. Heh heh. Ojo First Met Bertha She sure is different looking! No, no, no, no, no, silly. Bear explains what bugs mean, I Wanna Be a Bug and What Do You Think? Yeah, bugs. {The word "Bugs" appears below.} And some bugs fly around, looking for food. Ooh! And there are so many different kinds of bugs. Why, there are houseflies, dragonflies, crickets, ladybugs, praying mantises, mosquitoes, junebugs, dunebugs, Japanese beetles. Phew! I wanna be a bug! What Do You Think? What is your favorite bug? What Do You Think? Tutter's Shocking News about Bertha You sure do know a lot about bugs. Oh, you don't know these bug like I do, Bear. Some of us don't like to be around bugs, but that's okay, too. Yeah, See you later. Shadow's Story Bear: Tutter is sure worry about that bug. But you know bugs aren't here to bother us or to scare us they're just here doing their own thing. (hears laughing) Did you hear that? {leans closer, hears singing} That sounds like Shadow. {stands up} Let's go find her. {leaves the kitchen} Now remember, if we look real hard and sing a special song together, she’ll appear. Ready? {starts singing} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {touches stairway circle and raises his foot} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {heads to the living room} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is {peeks} Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ Hmm. {song ends, hollers} Shadow! {Shadow appears under a horse picture and laughs.} Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear, I'm right here. Bear: So good to see you, Shadow. So What have you been up to today? Shadow: Well, Bear, I was just skittering about the trees with my spider friends. You know, I could walk just like her, Bear. Bear: Really? (Shadow hums The Itsy Bitsy Spider) Hey, look, walking on the wall just like a spider. Shadow: Oh. Bear: That's pretty good. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, would you tell us... Shadow: {cuts Bear off} A story? Say no more, Bear. You don't have to bug me for a tale. (Both laughing realize was a joke) Shadow: Just watch! {glitter shines} Shadow-Ladybug, ladybug, fly away home. Your house is on fire. Ladybug Mom-My house is on fire?! Come on, kids! Let's get in the truck! *firetruck sirens blare* Ladybug Mom-*honks the horn* Get out of the way! I'm coming through! *honks the horn* *they turn onto a street* *They stop the firetruck and see the fire* Ladybug Mom-Help me hook up the hose kids! Ladybug Boy-OK mom. *they hook up the hose and put the fire out* Ladybug Mom, Ladybug Boy, Ladybug Girl-Hooray! Ladybug Mom-So What happened? Shadow-Your house was struck by lightning bugs. *an image shows green lightning bugs above the house* Ladybug Mom-It's a good thing we live next to the fire plugs, hmm. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. Shadow: {pleasant} They'll sit right on your finger if you let them. Well, I'm off. But when you need another story, Just try and catch me! The Bug's in the House! Red Alert! real furry ones. One is big & brown and the other is green & white and-- Oh, no! They're getting closer! From what? The bug's in the house?! The bug's in the house?! Red alert! Here, buggy, buggy! There comes a time in every mouse's life when he is tested by fate, when he must stand and fall... What am I, a mouse or a mouse? {A real bug appears next to Tutter. Tutter gasps and looks at the camera, shivering.} Why Be Scared of a Friend? Aren't you afraid? I told ya' she was a friend. By the way, her name is Bertha. Pip and Pop's Discovery / Bath Time Pip and Pop: Hey, guys! Pop: Should we show them, Pip? Pip: I think we can, Pop. Show us what? Right this way, Oh, great, A bump on a branch. That's a show. Pip and Pop: We love watching the Butterfly. (Night falls in) Tutter: Yeah. Who knew butterflies were bugs? And who knew this mouse whatever turn out to be a bug lover. Bear: No. Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Luna tells Bear a rough day that Bertha is a bug / The Goodbye Song Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. There's Luna. Luna: How about Pip and Pop? By the way, the next time you see a bug, say hello to it from me. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts